Several types of coaxial cable present difficulties when installing cable connectors. For cables with stiff jacketing, such as PE, an installer has to push very hard to force the post of the connector under the braid of the cable. For very small, or so-called mini cable, pushing hard on very thin cable tends to buckle and severely damage it. There are many sizes of these difficult cables in both the 75 ohm and 50 ohm industries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,218 (McMills et al.) discloses a basic coaxial cable connector with a helical thread on a mandrel-post body. A problem with this connector is that the only interference fits are (1) between the collar and the outside of the coaxial cable, and (2) between the post and the cable sheath.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,393,244 (Szegda) and 5,195,906 (Szegda) disclose a tubular body with threads on it which make contact with the outside of the braided metallic mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,501 (McMills et al.) discloses a coaxial cable connector mandrel body which includes a tubular portion with threads on it. This connector suffers from the same problems as the '218 connector mentioned immediately above in that the only interference fits are (1) between the collar and the outside of the coaxial cable, and (2) between the post and the cable sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,698 (Locati et al.) discloses one set of serrations on a ferrule which come into contact with the outside of the outer cable sheath, and another set of serrations on the ferrule which come into contact with the outside of the conductive braid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,703 (Forney, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,374 (Forney Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,882 (O'Keefe), U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,874 (Hitter), U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,166 (Dayton), U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,152 (Elliot et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,106 (Szegda), U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,129 (Szegda), U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,943 (Tarrant), U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,853 (McMills et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,451 (Down), U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,602 (McMills et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,393 (Del Negro et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,616 (Holliday), U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,422 (Youtsey), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,913 (Holliday) disclose a cable connector with at least one serration or ridge on an inner sleeve which enhance the interference fit between the inner sleeve and the outer braided conductor of the coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,911 (Pitschi) discloses a cable connector which has threads on a contact sleeve which makes contact with a coaxial cable between the dielectric layer and the outer sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,587 (Di Mario) discloses a cable connector with threads on the connector which are clamped to the inside of an outer screening conductor by a connector which slides over the outer screening conductor.